


Parched

by Fiona0707



Series: Thirsty [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Humor, M/M, basically what the description says, dont expect anything serious about this, fluff?, i cannot stress enough that u will not get anything substantial from this fic, it's crack, it's super tame, tagging it at T because of language but i mean, what u will get are some chuckles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona0707/pseuds/Fiona0707
Summary: 布鲁斯韦恩朗读饥渴推文。





	Parched

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Parched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639249) by [notmeagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmeagain/pseuds/notmeagain). 



“我不同意，”布鲁斯一边调整松开了最顶上两颗扣子的衬衫领口，一边对阿尔弗雷德说，“我觉得这想法很新奇。”

“如果您确定的话，”阿尔弗雷德用他从儿时起就记忆清晰的语气说。

“只是一个愚蠢的Buzzfeed视频。”

“愚蠢是关键词。”

“你知道你的反对让我更想录它吗？”他带着一丝假笑问。

阿尔弗雷德恼怒地叹了口气，“一如往常，布鲁斯少爷，你还是那么不可理喻。”

“我是在与时俱进，阿尔弗雷德。”

“想赶时髦，是吗？”

他给他一个最灿烂的、最讨人厌的微笑，“你也该找个时间试试，老朋友。”

阿尔弗雷德气鼓鼓地离开了房间，这使得布鲁斯咯咯笑了起来。

实话说，他本打算退出这个活动，直到阿尔弗雷德和达米安态度明确地表示反对。不管年龄多大，他总是喜欢做别人不希望他做的事。他早就知道他自己是个相当难相处的人。至少迪克认为这是个好主意。虽然迪克也认为同意在慈善活动中被拍卖是个好主意而那以彻头彻尾的灾难告终。再说了，他是蝙蝠侠，他可以为所欲为。

录制流程很简单。他得到的指示是，坐在那儿，朗读推文，做出反应。

当他打开第一条推特，他明白这会是诡异的一天。

 

#

 

克拉克·肯特茫然地盯着电脑屏幕，希望自己的脑子能写出点东西。出于某种神迹他在截止日之前赶完了所有文章，因此他有大把空余时光来终于动手创作他打算在本世纪某个时间写的小说。当他收到露易丝发来的一条附有视频连接的信息时，他才免于毁坏自己的咖啡桌——通过完全是出于沮丧地重复把头咚咚撞在桌子上。在所有露易丝可能发来的消息中，他从没设想过这个。

视频以欢快的音乐开始，画面简洁明了：布鲁斯·韦恩朗读饥渴推文。

 _“嗨，我是布鲁斯·韦恩，”_ 视频里的布鲁斯笑着说， _“我来读一读大家的饥渴推文。”_

克拉克带着极度的乐趣和难以置信的开心看着视频。布鲁斯没告诉过他他会参加这个。如果他说了，他会毫不留情地嘲笑他，也许这就是原因。不过没关系。布鲁斯录了个Buzzfeed视频，他笑得停不下来。

 

_“我们开始吧，”视频里的布鲁斯掏出一张纸条，他的脸扭曲成某种类似震惊的表情，“哇哦。”_

  
克拉克坐到椅子边边上来听布鲁斯要读什么。他的表情指明上面的内容相当滑稽。

 

_“布鲁斯·韦恩有个我可能吃不起的米其林五星的屁股。”_

 

“噢，不，”克拉克突然涌起纯粹彻底的恐惧。

他的电话在迪克传来的信息中嗡嗡作响，他无视了它，像一条鱼一样张着嘴。

 

_“朋友们，我们有个超赞的开头，”视频里的布鲁斯在工作人员的哄笑声中说，“别担心，我会请客。”_

_“下一条——”他择出另一张推文，“喔老天，呃，我必须读出来是吗？是的，那来吧。”_

_“布鲁斯·韦恩什么时候来用他健壮的大腿碾碎我全身上下。”_

_布鲁斯对镜头抛了一个轻佻的笑容，问道：“你什么时候有空？”_

_工作人员笑成一团，布鲁斯挑出了下一条。_

_“布鲁斯·韦恩有钱，超辣，而且蠢得要死。我要狠狠地操他。”布鲁斯装腔作势地“哇哦”了一声，“谢谢你的好意，真的。”_

 

克拉克的脑子无法处理正在发生的事。他拒绝相信。

他的手机震动得越来越厉害。

他动弹不得，呆若木鸡，愚蠢的布鲁斯笑得满不在乎，在正在毁掉他人生的愚蠢的Buzzfeed视频里，在世界上所有的推特中。

 

_“布鲁斯韦恩是个爹地 A-F，Af？[1]”布鲁斯说，“我是五个孩子的父亲，所以，没错。”_

_“你知道他们的‘爹地’是指什么，对吧？”一名工作人员问。_

_布鲁斯得意地笑了，“我见多识广，”随后对镜头抛了个wink。_

 

[1] AF=As fuck，用于强调语气

 

克拉克的脸色及其不健康的红一阵白一阵。

他的手机从咖啡桌上震落下来，掉在地板上继续嗡嗡震动。讽刺的是此时此刻他拒绝触碰手机。

 

_“我在男人身上寻找的东西，六尺四——我是六尺四寸——头发灰白——喔，这个——腰缠万贯，有五个孩子——我觉得我知道之后会是什么——而且是布鲁斯·韦恩。啊哈。我猜到你要用它做什么。这个，呃，很好，这很好。”_

 

克拉克拒绝相信这是事实。他拒绝这个事实以及它正在试图让他遭受的一切。

 

_“你们这些家伙在指望最糟糕的那些吗？”布鲁斯眉毛一挑，“喔，这条还带着图片。”_

_“布鲁斯韦恩在90年代穿着皮裤到处炫耀他的翘臀，让我彻夜难眠。”他点点头，“噢，我记得那些裤子。它们又紧、又热，皮革不完全透气。我怀念那些裤子。”他对着镜头性感地嬉笑，“它们现在可能会卷土重来。所以，准备好迎接更多不眠之夜吧。”_

 

克拉克在被一个恶棍袭击，这些都是折磨他的幻觉。这是对他遭遇的唯一解释。他是个该死的好人。

 

_“没人警告过我布鲁斯·韦恩会这么快从小鲜肉[2]变成爹地，”布鲁斯读到，他可爱地皱了皱脸，“有趣（Funny）。我从没觉得我是小鲜肉，不过我猜小鲜肉会这么说。”_

_在工作人员的哄堂大笑中，布鲁斯翻找下一条推文。_

_“我想要韦恩先生——”布鲁斯哼了哼，“——哈，你看这已经够调皮[3]的了。韦恩先生，拜托。好吧。我想要韦恩先生用他的阴茎把我捣在地板上。”_

_视频里的布鲁斯叹了口气，一本正经地看向摄像机，“你一直在做计划，但你不告诉我你什么时候有空，这怎么行得通？”_

_“最后一个，朋友们。”布鲁斯边说边掏出推文，“布鲁斯·韦恩应该闯入我的公寓，坐在我脸上，让我窒息直到我去世。”_

_“我不能再进监狱了，”布鲁斯笑出声，“不过，说真的，拜托，你们为什么要把这些玩意儿昭告全世界。有点自制力。互联网永恒存在，我不会一条都看不见。虽然这些读起来莫名地舒坦。”_

 

[2] twink，在同性恋圈子里指年轻可爱的男孩子

[3] naughty，我这里直译了，但是naughty可以指（幽默的）黄段子

 

对克拉克而言情况不能更糟。也许他可以原地起飞回堡垒自闭几年，直到所有人都忘了这件事。他当然会探望他妈，也依然是超人，但除此之外就只在堡垒。至少情况没法更糟糕了。

 

_“等等，”视频里布鲁斯突然顿住了，然后翻看那些被丢弃的推文，“这些全都是同一个人写的？”_

 

操。

 

_“它们来自同一个账户，”一位工作人员确认道。_

_“哇哦。”布鲁斯咬着唇试图辨别自己是感到奉承，还是诡异，或是两者皆有。随后他脸上突然灵光一闪。_

克拉克完蛋了。彻底完蛋了。

 

#

 

用“惊讶”来描述布鲁斯对他在饥渴推文那天揭露之事简直过于轻描淡写。他为自己能做好万全准备而自豪，但他真的不知道——无论是情感还是其他方面——该如何为克拉克·肯特a.k.a超人会发关于布鲁斯·韦恩的饥渴推文做好准备。难以置信。

 _至少他没写蝙蝠侠的大腿_ ，布鲁斯想。这不是什么有力的安慰，但他试图看到光明的那一面。就这一次。

“我告诉过你这是个坏主意，”在他苦思冥想下一步行动时，阿尔弗雷德说。

“现在不是说‘我早说过’的时候。”

“现在也不是做‘无论你在做的是什么’的时候。”

“我在计划。”

“具体计划什么？”

“怎么处理这个事。”

“就一次，布鲁斯少爷，让每个搅进来的人都轻松一点，去找那个年轻人，和他谈谈。”阿尔弗雷德看上去像是想把手掴在他屁股上狠狠骂他一顿。

布鲁斯决定在阿尔弗雷德屈服于冲动之前逃离庄园。

他正要像往常一样闯进克拉克的公寓时，他发现他逮住了一只刚开始看视频的克拉克。

他从窗口看到克拉克的肢体语言在第一条推文被读出口时变得有多快。

所以，克拉克认出了这是他的推文。有趣。

他想知道的是克拉克写这些推文的目的。最初是什么驱使他这么做的？

如果克拉克只是在开玩笑，如果这只是某种克拉克觉得滑稽的笑话，他知道自己改作何反应，采取什么行动。

布鲁斯暗自发笑。

他也 _完全清楚_ ，如果它们不是玩笑，他会怎么做。

 _做个了断吧_ ，布鲁斯边想边进了房间。

 

#

 

克拉克听见布鲁斯从窗户翻进他的公寓时，他正无益地盘算他能以多快的速度到达堡垒躲一小会儿。躲到这一切都淡去。也许几十年就够了。

“克拉克，”布鲁斯说。

“嗯？”他应道，没有回头。他能感觉到布鲁斯的瞪视。幸好布鲁斯没有热视线。

“我觉得你有事要对我说，”布鲁斯简明扼要。

“没有。”他终于转过身来，面对着穿着出奇随意的布鲁斯，“我完全没有事情要告诉你。”

“克拉克，”布鲁斯给了他一个 _蝙蝠侠不赞成的目光_ [4]，“这就是你的回答方式？”

“什么方式？”克拉克装作听不懂。 _是的，这就是他的应对方式。_

“我从那个账户追踪到了你，”

“什么账户？”

“你刚刚看的视频里那个推特账户。”

“你在我窗外呆多久了？”

“久到看见你脸上打翻调色盘，”布鲁斯假笑，“你有什么要说的吗？”

“我可以解释。”他迅速开口，背挺直了一些。

布鲁斯看上去没预料到这个，说实话连克拉克自己都没有，“说吧。”

“我不能解释。”他立刻泄气了。

“你不能解释为什么你开了个账号只为了写关于布鲁斯·韦恩的 _饥渴推文_ ？”

“我能，”他说，“但我宁可不能。”

布鲁斯翻了个白眼，走到沙发边，双手抱臂放在胸前，窝了进去。

看到蝙蝠侠因他难以交流而对着天花板噘嘴，克拉克情不自禁地笑出声。

“你不告诉我我就不走。”

“你什么时候开始乐于交谈的？”

“自从你开始写关于我的推文，并且我引用了‘ _肩膀看起来仿佛是从希腊大理石雕像上偷过来的_ ’。”

克拉克的注意力被那副在简单灰色修身衬衫里看上去棒极了的肩膀吸引，他脸红了。

“而且阿尔弗雷德让我来谈谈。”

“你现在开始听阿尔弗雷德的了？”

“这不是本次谈话的重点。”

克拉克在沙发另一头坐下，非常努力地不去碰到布鲁斯，结果证明是不可能的，因为沙发并不很大。

“嗯？”布鲁斯满怀期待地扬起眉毛。

克拉克叹气。最好现在就把这一切都结束，这样它们就能迅速将之抛之脑后、忘得一干二净。他在跟谁开玩笑呢？这可是布鲁斯。他绝不会忘了这点。他会永远刻在脑门上[5]。

“我从哪儿开始？”他问。

“从头说起比较理想。”

“好吧，”他深吸一口气给自己鼓劲，“最开始。你记不记得那次我糊了一脸奇怪而未经识别的外星物质——？”

“三个月前的星系间和平条约时间。我在场。我记得。”

“对，然后——”

“我鉴定出那种外星物质是那个星球上的一种娱乐性药物，让你的身体产生醉酒的反应。”布鲁斯打断了他，“怎么了？它有你没有告诉我的副作用吗？”

“不算真正的副作用，更像是你在喝醉的时候做的事情。”

“什么？”

“好吧，你记得你把我带回家，照顾了我一会儿，然后你以为我睡着了，你就走了。”

“我猜你当时没睡着。”

“没有，”克拉克又开始脸红了，“我——啊。你对我太好了，或者说我觉得你对我很好。我当时非常醉了。但在你离开之后我觉得在网上翻你的照片会是个好主意因为我想念你，然后我又觉得告诉全世界你有多呃——吸引人是个绝赞的点子，但我认为如果我打给你说这些或者只是发在我自己的账号上你会生气所以我申了个新的。不过我从没想过你会发现它。”

布鲁斯看着他，挂着丝毫无益于减轻克拉克的尴尬的中性表情，“但是这些推文不是同一段时间一口气发出去的。你不是一个晚上就把它们发完的。”

“不是。”

“你之后也一直在发。”

“是的。”

“为什么？”

“因为。”

“因为？”

克拉克叹气。“露易丝听到那些就恶心，我需要一个发泄的地方。我不能把这些全告诉戴安娜，否则她会让我做点什么或更糟糕的把那些暗示给你。”

“发泄什么？”布鲁斯坐直了盯着他。

“你知道的。”

“我不知道。”

“你都读了那些推特你怎么可能不知道！”克拉克不是故意要大喊大叫的。好吧稍微有一点。

“哦。”

“哦？”现在他有点歇斯底里了，“你就只说这个？哦？”

布鲁斯假笑着离开了房间。但不是爬出窗户或者走出前门，他径直走进了克拉克的卧室。布鲁斯脱掉衬衫，头也不回地朝克拉克的大致方向扔去。

“来吧，肯特。”布鲁斯边朝他的方向甩出他的裤子边喊。

即便拿出克拉克所有的超级速度，他的脑子还是跟不上正在发生的事。

“来哪儿？”克拉克傻乎乎地问。

“我闯进了你的公寓，”布鲁斯慢慢地说，他的声音从克拉克的卧室里远远地传出来。

“是的？”他不知道布鲁斯说这个干什么。布鲁斯老是闯进他的公寓，还有其它他不该闯进的地方。这不是新闻。“然后呢？”

“然后我要脱掉衣服、等你的脑子恢复工作然后坐在你脸上。”

克拉克很困惑，但难以置信地兴奋起来，“你——”

“但当然，你不需要呼吸所以你没法窒息。”

“当然。”

“那，我们就拭目以待了。”

克拉克在原地呆坐了一会儿，逼自己接受这就是他现在的生活。现在的生活对他太好了。

“在那之后我们还能做些别的事。”

“别的事。”

“我有些自己的想法，但我们可以先试着实施你的。”

克拉克慢慢开始明白发生了什么。

布鲁斯从卧室赤裸着胸膛探出头来，不耐烦地问，“你打算在那儿坐一夜还是怎么？”

_他明白了。_

克拉克飞进他的卧室，把布鲁斯钉在床上。他甚至还记得脱掉衣服。

“你现在打算怎么办，克拉克？”布鲁斯在挑战他。

克拉克咧嘴一笑。

 

[4] 原文Bruce gave him  _that_  look.

[5] 原文He'll hold it over his head forever，这里是反复提醒，铭记于心的意思。克拉克说这句话，是因为本系列第二篇文里（第二篇讲述了“醉酒反应”当天发生的事，算是本篇的前情提要）老爷对克拉克说要把克拉克（醉酒的样子）录下来做成视频，并“Hold it over your head forever”

 

#

 

难过的是，他们没法把克拉克在网上提出的所有惊人想法全部实践。平心而论，其中一些想法在物理上是不可能的。不过他们实施了好几个，结果它们比预期的更好。

“你会停止发推吗？”几个小时后布鲁斯问道，声音有点沙哑。

“哦，是的，”克拉克对布鲁斯的胸口说，“我已经找到了更好的方法来发泄我的挫败感。”

“你好就好。”

“我很确定我不是唯一从中受益的人。”

“你说了算。”

克拉克戳他。

布鲁斯戳了回去。

 _是的_ ，克拉克想。 _绝对要更好_ 。


End file.
